A Step into the Future
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: Alex and Izzie have a daughter Name Casey Isobel Karev Stevens and she is starting her intern year at Seattle grace, everyone knows that she is good at whats she does but how is she so good, theres aslo going to be a romance with Joey Mitchell Adams
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

**A Step into the future**

I awoke this morning with a pit feeling in my stomach, I wasn't nervous but I was excited I had waited my entire life to start my intern year at Seattle Grace Hospital, I'd been there thousand times before, never as a patient as a visitor.

I am Casey Isobel Karev Stevens. My mother and Father both work at Seattle Grace. Izzie my mom is so happy I am finally joining her and dad. My dad Alex he practically runs the baby surgeries.

I'm not the oldest in my family or the youngest I have three other siblings, my older brother Denny Alexander Stevens Karev, Denny's 27 he is just 7 years older than me my parents waited 7 years to have there next child. That would be me I'm 20 the youngest person ever to be accepted into the program at Seattle Grace. Then theirs Julie Miranda Danielle Karev she's 15 years old a basically lives at the hospital she volunteers so that she will get accepted like me. Then there is the youngest Megan Lindsay Michelle Stevens. She's 14 and is the sporty one she never home there's always some game she has to be at.

I took a deep breathe as I walked through the door, everyone one the surgical floor knew who I was, but I didn't care I was promise I be treated the same as everyone else. I was walking with a bunch of other interns and I saw my mom and I waved.

"You know that girl?" I look down and read the name on the tag Daniel

"Ya, that girl is my mother" I replied

"Welcome to Seattle grace Hospital you will be spending the next two years with residents who will assist you in becoming surgeons" Said Chief of surgery Dr. Addison Montgomery. "Any questions?"

I quickly threw up my hand "you blonde curly hair girl, name?"

"Oh, I'm Casey"

"What is your question?'

"Umm, I forgot?" somebody didn't actually know who I was mom mentioned there be a new chief but I though I would be Derek not this person.

"Moving on then"

I was going to be put in the same group as my brother him being a resident and all

"Dr. Montgomery I cannot have my sister to teach" said Denny

"Who is your sister" Addison replied

"I am" I spoke up

"I should have guessed, miss Stevens I must speak with you anyways" said Addison

"Yes, it said in the letter because of me only being twenty and everyone else being 25, I understand I skipped three grades I never did jk, or SK or grade one for that fact."

"You must have been a bright child and looks like you still are, I'm actually placing you with an attending so that you will get more experience and prepared"

"Actually not my mother please"

"Nope Dr. Grey"

"Which one?"

"Meredith"

"Oh okay"

"Then in a couple of weeks after you have been evaluated you will go to another attending and so on, so be prepared"

We walked down a hall it felt like the longest walk of my entire life

"Good Morning Dr. Grey this is going to be your special intern for the next couple of weeks" said Addison

"Sounds great Addison, I'm glad to, what's your name?" asked Meredith

"I'm Casey Stevens, Izzie's and Alex's Daughter"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Casey you've grown up since the last time I saw you, you look a lot like your mother"

"I know I get that a lot"

"Well let's start our rounds"

Lunch time

All the attending sit in one place and then all the interns sit over in another

"Hey sweetie how's your first day going" my dad said as he walk by and motioned me to come sit

"Its good dad, I'm with an attending and not with a resident I guess they want me to learn more"

"Who are you with?"

"Meredith, that's where Dr. Montgomery place me for a few weeks, I guess it's because I'm younger but pick up thing quicker"

"You can say that again, Alex I did three surgery's and she was able to explain them to the patients without any problem" said Meredith

"What can I say when she studies she actually remembers everything" said my dad

Uncle George came and sat down

"Who is this super intern that is doing very well on her first day it sure isn't Katie that's for sure"

Uncle George married a teacher and they have three children Katie, Hannah and Jack. Katie's the oldest 25, Hannah's 18 she's pre-med and Jack's 15.

"Nope, Uncle George I'm the super intern"

"Are you for real?"

"No joke, I have to be with an attending so that I get more hands on experience"

As lunch finished so did Meredith's shift so I was put with Dr. Grey the other one Lexie, I had known Lexie and she basically watched me in the hospital know I get to assist her!

"Well good afternoon Dr. Karev Stevens"

I laughed "I could call you Dr. Sloan but you didn't take his last name, how your kids"

Lexie has two kids Travis and Michaela they are 20 and are off at school studying to become surgeons

"haha they are good Travis is almost done he will be here next year and Michaela has 2 more years to go so how's being a doctor, I must ask another attending to look after you since you only have 5 hours left and I have a surgery that will be 10 hours and its your first day"

"Okay"

"Dr. Bailey can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure thing Lexie, what do you need" answered bailey

"Well as you can see I have Dr. Stevens here and she is placed with an attending but her shift ends in 5 hours and I have a 10 hour surgery that I'm going into"

"I'll take her if you want, I heard she's better than her mother and father" Dr. Bailey turned to me "just don't cut any wires"

"I would never do that"

As I was getting changed in the locker room

"Hey, you?" somebody yelled

I turned around "me?"

"Ya, why were you with an attending and not with a resident?"

I had to think quickly

"Well the only open spot for me was with my brother Denny and he didn't want me so I'm going to be with an attending instead"

"Oh okay I'm Joey Mitchell Adams and you are"

"I'm Casey Isobel Karev Stevens"

"Nice to meet you miss Stevens, I'm going to Joe's Bar with a bunch of other people you should come"

"Ya I will, I just have to…"

"Oh I get it call your boyfriend"

"Nope, I'm single but I have to do something first meet you there"

I ran up the stairs as quick as I could

"Mom" as I ran down the hall quickly

"Yes, Casey?"

"I won't be home right away I'm going to hangout with some of the interns"

"Okay just don't be to late you work tomorrow you start at 12pm be on time"

"Bye mom"

I ran all the way to Joe's. as I walked in I saw Joey, in some weird way I knew he was going to be the man I was going to fall in love with

A/N: review let me know what you think, any ideas on what to happen next


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Chapter 2

As I sat there hanging out with all the other interns I realised it wasn't too bad to be normal, nobody cares that I'm the child of two really good surgeons and that I'm also 5 years younger than most of these people. Joey and I had been talking all night and it was like nothing else existed until …………………………………………

Denny walked in with all the other Residents, I tried not to look but when I did they were all staring at me, it was creepy, really creepy.

Allison Baker walked over to me she was the next person to be head of all the residents that was until they met me, she was also dating my brother, oh joy.

"Hello Dr. Baker" I said

"Hello Casey, I need to speak with you" said Allison

"Why would you need to speak to me what have I done?"

"It's what you shouldn't be doing interns are supposed to be seen not heard and according to all the attending you're the next best surgeon to come out of Seattle Grace" Allison spoke

"I'm sorry that I'm just more prepared than most people, and that I get to speak but it's what I'm supposed to be doing, learning duh"

"Just watch your self, I know you're the sister to my boyfriend but it doesn't mean I have to be nice to you"

Allison walked away before I could say anything good thing too

Just after Allison left me alone notice that all the attending were here to I guess this is the surgical hangout.

"Casey, Sweet heart do you need a ride home?" asked my dad

"What time is it?" as I lifted my head from the table

"Its 3 am" said Denny "little sis can party all night"

"I said not to late Case, you promised" said mom

"Woah last time I knew it was 10 pm and I had just talked to Allison Baker"

it was like everything was a blur, had something happen I cant remember? As I walked to my car my mom hopped into my driver's seat got into the passenger seat, Denny rode home with dad in his car.

"Mom, I'm serious I don't remember anything after that, all I know is that I had one drink that's all"

"I believe you it could have been one of those residents not happy with you being the new star"

"What were they trying to mess me up to make me quit"

"Seems that way, but I'll talk to Addison get it all figured out, okay?"

"No mom don't I can deal with it"

"Fine, your choice"

Mom walked me into the house and into my room, to my surprise Megan was curled up in my bed; she probably waited to hear about my first day.

I look out my door and there was Denny "Denny, I need you take megz to her room I would but I don't want to puke on her" I whispered

He nodded and carried Megan to her room; she was still in her football jersey wearing a 1st place metal.

Just as I went to get into bed Julie knocked on my door.

"Hey Doctor you awake?"

"Ya I'm still kind of am you want to know about my first day?"

"Oh no, I already heard when I was volunteer after school, you're the super intern I wonder if you will be able to test to become a resident in a years time if your so good"

I had never really though about that but it was a good idea

"Maybe Julie, it's a good idea though, thanks and shouldn't you be in bed?"

"ya I should, but I wanted to see if you survived, Megan tried to stay up to see you but she fell asleep I guess, well I'm gonna go to bed see you later"

"Night"

I can't believe my little sister is smarter than me, thinking that I could be a resident before all the other interns scared my but excited me it was a weird feeling but I liked it. I fell asleep as happy as I could be thinking about my future, taking a step.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan Lindsay Michelle Stevens's Point of View

I awoke this morning in my own bed still in my football jersey but no medal, oh there it was I guess whomever put me to bed took it off.

I ran and smelt the smell of waffle, but before I went downstairs I needed to see in Casey was awake find out about her first day. She wasn't, so I ran in like any little sister would and jump on her until she woke up

"Morning Megan" she said with a frown

This was a normal Saturday morning thing "Hey, how was it?"

"It was amazing; I love it even more than I love to sleep in on Saturday's"

I smiled "there's waffles I think? Unless dads cooking then we can be scared, I really hope its moms"

"Let's go down then, any games today?"

"Yep one at 10 and 1, soccer and football"

"Good luck"

when I got down stairs, it was all good mom was cooking so the food was going to be edible. Julie and Denny were already there, I didn't have to wake them anymore because they just woke up. It was 7 am on a Saturday morning after waffles the four of us go running; we'd done that since I turned ten. We slowly worked our way up to 5 miles, now we can do it no problem and we time each other to see who's faster its usually Denny, me, Casey and Julie but sometimes I win, I'm the athletic one.

When we arrived home, I had to get my bags packed for soccer and football, I grab my two jerseys, cleets, socks, mouth guard and shin guards and waited for Casey to take me to my first game, she watched for about an hour, we were winning 5 nothing.

Later during my football game all I remember is being slot back and having to block the fish, the biggest player in the league, I got hit and knock out I think, and I woke up in the hospital


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, this chapters more everyone else dealing with Megan being injured the next one will be focused on her surgey

Chapter 3 the injured

Izzie Stevens point of view

When I started my shift as the head of trauma, for the surgical floor, I was very proud of all my children, but I had a weird feeling like something was wrong, I checked my watch it was 2 pm still know call from Megan, just as I was about to pull out my phone my pager went off, trauma, that's all I knew.

"What's happened to the victim I asked?" as I met my lovely husband on the way down

"Is, its not just any victim it's Megan" he replied

"What, Why, When, How, WHO?" I freak out my baby, my little girl what has happen to her.

"I don't know yet, let's go see her then page her brother and sisters"

As we reached the trauma floor, I noticed that Megan hadn't arrived yet, I hoped she was. I ran to the door and waited outside for her to arrive.

"15 year old unconscious female victim, suffering from a head trauma, abdominal leg and arm could be broken" said Phil the paramedic

"That's Phil, I'll take her from here" as I went to, Alex had paged all the attending to come see what we could do.

As I wheeled her into a trauma room, she began to wake up

"Where am I" she asked

"Megan, you are in the hospital, with multiple injuries, every thing is going to be okay can you tell me what you remember"

"I remember having to block the fish, and then the rest is a blur"

"Hello Dr. Stevens and D. Karev" said Owen as he looked at Megan's chart

"Hey Owen, so we know what she needs"

Callie, Arizona, Christina, Meredith, Derek, George, Lexie, Mark and Bailey all came in at the same time, I tugged on Alex's jacket, he knew what I meant and got the nurse to page Denny, Casey and Julie.

"We came as soon as we heard" said Lexie

"Thanks, can we see to what can be done"

I saw Denny, Casey and Julie waiting outside I motioned from them to come in

"Mom, what happen, when I left her soccer game she was fine" Casey said

"I know, it was at her football game"

"Is she going to be okay?" Julie asked

"We've got most of the attending assisting with her"

"And Me" Denny spoke up

"Me Too mom" Casey said

"I'll do what I can too" Julie also said

Wow since when did my kids think so much like doctors and ones not even a doctor.

"Izzie, I need to take Megan to the CT, to check for any internal bleeding" said Dr. Bailey

"Okay, I'll stay here, Denny and Julie go with bailey talk to you sister okay?"

"Sure thing mom" said Julie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey Isobel Karev Stevens' point of view

Why didn't mom want me to go with them?

"Case, I need you to stay with me; I don't think I can do this watch Megan in so much pain" mom said.

"I will I won't leave your side"

"Stevens" We both looked up

"Nah the intern"

"Hey, Joey"

"I heard about your sister anything I can do?"

"Joey, maybe you could take, Casey to the cafe, get some food in her" said my dad

Mom had fallen asleep so I left the room with Joey.

"Such a bummer about your sister, I hope she will be okay" Joey said

"I've never seen my mom this way; she can't stand to lose another child"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when my mom was 16 she lived in a trailer park and got knocked up, with Hannah. Hannah is 32 probably because she was like 12 when I was born; all my mom said is that she's doesn't want to meet us and wants our whole family to leave her alone"

I bit into my chicken Sandwich

"I was adopted, so I know how it feels but, after your sister is better, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I would like that a lot" my pager went off "that's my brother, I have to go, talk to you later"

"What's going on?" I asked Denny

"She's going into surgery, to fix her internal bleeding, then Callie is going to repair her arm and leg with casts, it looks like she'll be fine, at least for mom's sake"

"That's good, has surgery started"

"Not yet, you should go see her before"

I walked up to Megan's bed side

"Hey, little athlete, your going to be fine I'll see you when you get out of surgery

A/N 96 hits but no reviews please review after you read :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don not own any of this characters

Chapter 4 fantasy

Song: Fantasy- Danny Fernandez

it had been 3 weeks since Megan's surgery and she was on the road to recovery, she had a walking cast, a broken arm and she had to wait 2 months till she could do sports again it was slowly killing her inside. Her surgery had gone well and everything was almost back to normal.

My mom didn't leave the hospital until Megan was discharged and Addison had to give my dad I mandatory leave because he had throw-in himself into surgeries. Everything was just right, I had a wonderful job, an amazing family, oh and the greatest man alive.

Since Joey had just moved here, and had to spend all his money on an apartment, I drove him to work since we always worked the same shift.

"Good morning" he said as he handed my flowers

"Awe, you shouldn't have, thank you"

"So shift ends at 5, do you want to hang out after?"

"Yes, what shall we do?"

"Um, I'll think about it"

We reached the hospital with tones of time to waste so I drove to star bucks and grabbed a coffee for each of us. Then we sat outside on the grass waiting for it to be 9am, we just talked it felt like hours when it was only 8:45.

We walked in together holding hands, everything just felt so perfect, after we were both changed, we kissed and said goodbye since I was with an attending. Today I was with my mother, which I was suddenly okay with, knowing that I'm probably one of her kids that's she trusts.

"Good morning mom" I said with a smile

"Morning, Dr. Stevens" she said, man she never will let me live that down, and I think she enjoys bugging me. "How's things with Joey, because I never see you anymore, your either here or with him"

"Oh he's great, and mom I'm young I'm enjoying my life"

"Well maybe he could come for dinner sometime?"

"Ya sure I'll check with him"

Just then Code Black ambulance was coming in, I was ready I had worked a totalled of 6 shifts and felt as if I was on top of the world but I wasn't.

"20 year old male victim, car crash two more victims on there way" said Phil

"Thanks Phil" I and my mom said at the same time

"No problem doctor Stevens" he laughed

"Sir what is your name?"

"Jared, Where's my sisters are they okay?"

"Were not sure they haven't arrived yet, were going to take care of you okay I'm Dr. Stevens, the intern, that Dr. Stevens the attending"

Allison Baker and her three interns walked in, one in which was Joey, and I smiled and then kept at work.

"What needs to been done here, in order to ensure Jared to be healed again?" My mom asked

"Well—"

"Not you Dr. Baker I was asking Dr. Stevens"

"Well, Jared needs a chest tube, stitches, and surgery to repair a brain bleed and to stop bleeding in the chest." I said very proudly

"Correct, I will be taking him in right away to fix chest bleeding, Stevens scrub in, Baker, Page Dr. Grey tell her Brain bleed thank you"

Ha-ha I beat out a resident,

Later that day

"Scalpel" said my mom

My mom was able to stop the bleed and let me close up with a very close eye on everything I did, Meredith stopped the brain bleed and Jared's sisters had only come in with minor injuries so no more surgery.

"Great job" Joey said to me, I smiled, he pulled me in to kiss me but my dad was turning the corner, so I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped back.

"Thanks, my mom wants you to come for dinner? You okay with that?"

"Ya, tonight after our shift"

"Yep, okay see you then" I kissed him and than ran down the hall to find my mother, it was actually more of a skip

"Stevens what are you doing?" said Dr. Sheppard

"Oh nothing, perhaps have you seen my mom?"

"Ya she's in the café, you are so much like her, like your personality"

"What can I say; the apple didn't fall far from the tree, bye Dr. Sheppard

I laughed in my head McDreamy, ha-ha maybe in his day but as a 49 year old aging man not so much. I continued to skip down the hall until I was stopped by Dr. Bailey, man how long can this hall get.

"Casey, what are you doing now?" she said with a laugh

"Um, looking for my mother, and skipping maybe"

"So young, so innocent you crack me up, I think I might start calling you Izzie, because you are like a miniature Stevens"

"I've been told that, I better find my mom talk to you later Dr. Bailey"

This time I decided to walk like a normal human being, but being me and all I got distracted, so I skipped again

"Mom Joey said he could come after our shifts finished ok?"

"Great, be home by 6 pm, Doctor" I laughed then grab some lunch

DINNER

"Joey, my dad can be a little over protective just to let you know since, he saw us kiss at work"

"Ok, Cutie" he hugged me and we walk through the door

"What smells so good" Joey said as we reached the kitchen

"My mom made dinner, so it will be okay to eat"

"Ha-ha, hello, Dr. Stevens" Joey said to my mom

"Joey, you can call me Izzie"

"Okay, dr- Izzie"

We all sat down at the table. Megan and Julie had these little similes on there faces it was so cute, Denny, had brought Allison, who hadn't even said hi to me or Joey. What eve it's not like I care or anything.

As we ate dinner it was almost completely silent until, "Joey how's your intern year so far?" my dad asked not realising that Joeys resident is sitting directly across from him.

"Its good, I'm learning a lot"

"He is my intern, and he is pretty good, expect for miss diagnosing the patient today" Allison pipe in

Oh no here we go but being a good guy an everything he just smiled and replied with "but, I'm learning I'm supposed to make mistakes that's how I learn" awe he is amazing

"That's it absolutely correct Joey, that's how everybody learns" my dad said

And of course after dinner Megan and Julie were asking Joey a zillion questions. Around 8, I was going to drive Joey home, also we could have some time away from my family.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was going to be like that"

"it's fine Case, I have family to, and forget about Allison she's just jealous of all the attention that your getting from the attending, I actually find it really cute to see how your so ahead of all us other interns, I over heard Addison talking to your mother, she said at the rate your going but the end of this year you can write your last exam"

"Really, thanks I find it hot that you mess up and then are really nice to everyone"

As we reached his house, he kissed me it felt like it lasted for hours and than we saw and old couple and we laugh together, my life felt so complete

A/N: I know it's been a whole week just footballs just started up so I've been busy with it but let me know what you think it's a budding romance I'm thinking about naming him Mc Cutie any ideas review let me know : )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters

Song~ Summer girl- stereos

Lucky Girl

8 months later

I walked into work today, something felt different, is it that I am in an amazing relationship with an amazing guy. I have know idea, all I know that I love this feeling.

Today I would be working with Mark Sloan, joy for me.

I brought a coffee for myself to drink during rounds, but I guess Dr. Sloan though I brought it for him, so I guess I am out of a coffee once again. I didn't help in any surgery's I guess they have to give other interns a chance. So while Dr. Sloan was in surgery I met up with Joey.

"Hey Case, how's your day?"

"Oh you know the same what about you?"

"Not to good Allison put me a puke patrol"

"Awe, that not nice, is it pay back from last night?"

"Probably she was so pissed last night when we left"

"I know what can brighten your day"

"Really what ?"

I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"That really did brighten my day, one more?"

"Sure"

this time he leaned in and kissed me, I saw Addison walking down the hall so I pulled Joey into the on-call room so we would get caught, then we kissed until my pager went off and I had to run off.

To my surprise the page was from the Addison, I hope she didn't see me.

I knocked on the door to her office. "Come in Ms. Stevens"

I walked in a sat down.

"Okay, Casey over the last 10 months you have excelled, myself and most of the attending are very pleased with your work, I am willing to allow you to write the exam to become a resident"

"Are you serious?"

"yes I am, now the window for the exam is this week, do you thing are prepared to write it?"

"I no I am"

"Great, then when this week would you like to write it?"

"I can write it today, if you'd like?"

"Are you sure? Don't you need to study?"

"Nope I feel comfortable with what I learned"

"Okay how about in an hour meet in the conference room and you can start it"

"Thank you so much, Dr. Montgomery"

"You deserve it"

A/N first update in what it seems is forever, football has been done for a week and I finally had some time, its short I know school finishes in like 3 days, then exams so I will have some more updates.


End file.
